1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to user interfaces, and more particularly to an electronic device and method for surveillance control thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Vendors of surveillance devices rarely adopt unified surveillance system software. Incompatibilities among surveillance systems cause different surveillance devices difficulties in sharing and communication information with one another. In addition, controls of surveillance systems are usually rigid and not user friendly.